Moment Of Truth
by Just Me. Alone. Again
Summary: Kayla is the new girl and James is the Palm Woods Player. She is probably the most unpredictable person James has ever met. I'm really bad at summaries honestly, but give this story a chance :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm writing my very first Big Time Rush story :) I'm super excited because.. uh I love them? Ahahaha. That's a good enough reason to me! Anyways, just a quick short intro on what'll be going down. Okay, I'd love to tell you but I've got nothing. This story basically revolves around an OC. **

**Pairings: KendallxJo, LoganxCamille, CarlosxStephanie, JamesxOC, LoganxOC and etc**

**I might change the pairings as the story goes on. HEHEHE :D Anyways, the reason why James gets paired with an OC is 'cause his love interest always changes! I'll stop here and I hope you enjoy the story! (Reviews would be much appreciated, btw :3) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the OCs**

Kayla has been waiting her whole life for an opportunity like this. A chance to live out her dreams but everybody knows life is never that easy. What will LA be like for Kayla? Will it be tough as she tries to stand out from the many other multitalented young stars? Or will she be distracted by her surroundings? Sure, who hasn't heard this story right? Girl comes from a small town and becomes famous. Not to mention, falls in love. But everybody can put their own little twist to the story. Kayla packed the last of her boxes and jogged down the stairs. She made her way to the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools. "Someone's excited" her mother said as she continued to cut vegetables.

"Mom, this is the opportunity of a lifetime! Who wouldn't be excited?" Kayla smiled. Her mother flashed her a smile then her expression quickly changed from happy to worried.

"Honey, I'm happy that you get to live your dreams and all but you're too young to be away from home just yet!". Kayla let out a small giggle. It was so typical of her mom to worry about her as if she was a child.

"I'm 17 and I'll be staying Lily. You trust her right?". Kayla's mother put the knife down and looked at her with an incredulous look on her face.

"You think I don't trust your sister?".

"Maybe…".

"Sweetheart, I trust her with all my heart! I'm just a little concerned that you and your sister will be living on your own without your father and I".

"Come on! You and dad were the ones who agreed on letting Lily stay with me 'cause you can't leave your jobs".

"I'm home!" they heard Kayla's father call. He walked into the kitchen to join his wife and daughter. "How is everybody today?".

"Ben, how are you not worried about your daughters living in LA alone?" her mother snapped.

"Olivia, I thought we agreed to letting them live on their own" Ben said.

"I know but I'm just worried about my girls okay?" Olivia said as she wiped her hands on a cloth. "Dinner will be ready in a bit".

_At Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport_

"All of our numbers are on speed dial right?" Olivia asked her daughter. Kayla nodded her head and hugged her mother one last time before she boarded her plane to Los Angeles. "I love you, honey. Take care of yourself and your sister okay?".

"I will, mom. Don't worry". Olivia's eyes formed tears as her daughter hugged her husband.

"If you ever need anything, call us okay?" Ben said. He hugged Kayla and kissed her forehead. "Call us the moment your plane lands okay? Lily will pick you up from the airport".

"Okay, daddy. I love you" Kayla said as she hugged her parents. They parted and she picked up her bag. With a single tear rolling down her cheek, she waved goodbye to her parents and proceeded with heading to the gate. After she boarded the plane and got settled down in her seat, she pinched herself. _Okay this is really happening. Keep it together, Kayla!, _she thought. The stewardess announced that they will be taking off soon. Kayla closed her eyes and fell asleep as the plane took off.

_1 hour and 22 minutes later_

Kayla was woken up by a stewardess who had informed her that they had arrived at LAX. Kayla unbuckled her seatbelt and got her backpack from the storage compartment. After getting off the plane and collecting her luggage, she headed for the arrival hall. Her dark eyes immediately met with ones similar to her own. A young woman began waving her arms frantically at Kayla, calling her name. "Kayla! Over here!" she screamed. Kayla could a smile creep onto her face as she ran to the woman.

"Lily!" she said as she hugged her sister.

"Let me help you" Lily said as she grabbed one of Kayla's bags. They loaded all of Kayla's things into Lily's car. As Lily drove through LA, Kayla just looked out the window in awe. "Welcome to Los Angeles, kiddo".

**Okay, a short little prologue :) Hope you like it! Again, reviews would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites :D Much appreciated! So this is an actual chapter where the story really starts. The first one was just a little prologue. SO SO SOOOOOO, here is the first full chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for any OCs**

_At Palm Woods Lobby_

"Excuse me" Kayla said as she stood in front of the main desk. There was a gold nameplate on the desk that said 'Mr. Bitters' underneath that it small letters said 'manager'. She pressed the bell that was on the desk and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the manager. Then a plump man emerged through the door behind the desk. He walked to the desk and plastered a smile onto his face.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods. How can I help you?" he said politely. _Judging the look on his face, he must really hate his job_, Kayla thought as she tried not to laugh.

"Hi, I'm Kayla Oliver. I'm supposed to be checking into the Palm Woods?" she said, unsure of what to do.

"Right. Let me check the system". He looked to the computer on the desk and began typing in a few things. "Ah. Ms. Kayla Oliver from Phoenix, Arizona, correct?". He looked at her with one eyebrow cocked up waiting for confirmation.

"Yes, that's right". He continued typing in a few more things then he passed her two cards.

"These are your rooms keys" he said as he help them up. "If request more keys, just inform me. You will be staying in apartment 2I. Is that okay?". Kayla nodded her head and grabbed the two keys. She stuffed them in her jacket pocket then muttered a quick thank you to Mr. Bitters. She grabbed the bags she had with her and headed for the elevator. While she waited, she analyzed her surroundings. It was a decent place. No 5 star hotel feel or anything but she believes that everybody has to start somewhere. The lobby was carpeted and had peach colored sofas around a small coffee table. There were a few table and chairs in the corner, next to the vending machine. There was also a computer for everybody's use. On the wall closest to the elevator, there was a bulletin board filled with posters for auditions, casting calls and what not. She heard a ding and noticed the elevator had arrived. She got in and pressed the number 2. It lit up and the elevator started moving. When she got to her floor and the doors opened, she saw four guys laughing about something. When they noticed her, they moved aside a little to she could get out. Kayla quickly grabbed her bags and rushed out, hoping they didn't notice that she was blushing as she was staring at them. _This place has cute boys! I think I'm really gonna like it here, _she thought as she looked for 2I. She found her apartment just a few doors away from the elevator. She slid in the key and pulled it out, the door had granted her access to enter. She entered a very dull looking apartment that had gray walls and wooden furniture. She walked in and placed her bags in the middle near the dining table and sat on the beige sofa in the living room. She got out her phone and texted Lily.

_**Apartment is number 2I. It looks really shitty, tbh - Kayla**_

She got up from the couch and walked around the apartment. The living room, dining room and kitchen were all kind of in one place. She made her way to one of the bedrooms and it looked just as dull as the rest of the apartment. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she fished it out. _1 new text message_.

_**Pfft :\ Everybody has got to start somewhere, honey - Lily**_

Kayla let out a sigh of defeat as she sat on the sofa in the living room. "This sucks" she said out loud. Then there was a knock on the door and Kayla already knew who it was.

"Open the door, Kayla!" Lily yelled from the other side. Kayla dragged herself off the couch and opened the door. Her older sister looked around and took in her surroundings. "Wow, you were not exaggerating when you said 'shitty'. Are you sure record company is paying for this?".

"What's that suppose to mean?". Kayla sat back down on the sofa and her sister plopped onto the seat next to her.

"What I'm trying to say is, I thought they were going to hook you up".

"Me too but I guess everybody has to start somewhere".

"Uh-huh".After a good 15 minutes of just sitting on the couch, I got up and grabbed my bags. I picked my room and dumped my bags on the bed. The bed made this uncomfortable squeaky noise when she sat on it.

_The next morning_

Kayla had to drag herself out of bed because it was the first day of the rest of her life. After having a nice hot shower, she headed for the kitchen where her sister was already having breakfast. "First day of work?" Lily asked as she took a bite if her pancake.

"Breakfast from McDonalds?" Kayla shot back. Lily stuck her tongue out and continued to eat. "I can't believe you're calling it work".

"Isn't it?". I grabbed a cup of coffee and an Egg McMuffin.

"I mean you're being paid right?".

"Yeah, in time. I mean they're providing me money for like the necessities and they pay the lease for the apartment".

"Good. Anyways, I got to go. I've got an 11 o'clock class. See ya". Lily cleaned herself off and grabbed her bag of the table. She waved goodbye before heading for the door and leaving. I finished up my breakfast and threw it in the trash. I quickly stuffed a bunch of things into my bag and left for Rocque Records.

_At Rocque Records_

I got to Rocque Records and waited in the waiting area. I sat on one of the white leather couches. I looked at the posters around the room. They were all of a bunch of old boy bands that have died (fame-wise, of course). Suddenly, a woman appeared and looked at her. "Kayla Oliver.. right?" she said, unsure.

"Yeah, that's me" Kayla smiled. She nodded and wrote something down onto her book.

"Follow me and we'll go see Mr. Rocque". I followed her to the room in front of the sitting area. There was a large man sitting at the table who wore a hoodie with some sort of 'bling' around his neck. "Gustavo, this is Kayla Oliver. The girl from the video".

"Hello, Kayla. My name is Gustavo Rocque, award-winning producer! Now, I know you can sing but can you sing.. right now?" he said. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"_Do you know how to touch a girl?_

_If you want me so much, first I have to know_

_Are you thoughtful and kind? _

_Do you care what's on my mind?_

_Or am I just for show?_

_You'll go far in this world_

_If you know how to touch a girl_" Kayla sang. Gustavo had a very pleased look on his face. Then the door burst open and revealed a pretty blonde woman in a power suit.

"Sheila, what are you doing here?" Gustavo yelled. The woman rolled her eyes at Gustavo and faced Kayla.

"Hi, I'm Sheila Stone and I'll be your manager" she smiled as she shook Kayla's hand.

"Hi" Kayla said back as they let go. Sheila turned to Gustavo and gave him a coy smile.

"Griffin wants me to manage her but you are going to be producing her album". Sheila walked over to his table and smiled. "Working side by side again, huh?". Gustavo looked like he was going to punch someone's teeth out. _Remind me not to piss him off_, Kayla thought. Gustavo got out of his seat and stormed out the door. Sheila followed behind him. Kayla and Kelly exchanged glances.

"Gustavo's assistant, right?" Kayla said, unsureness all over her face.

"Yes. Kelly Wainwright" she smiled as she extended her hand for Kayla to shake. Kayla shook it and there was an awkward silence.

"So, why is he so upset about that lady managing me?". Kelly took a deep breath before launching into story telling mode.

"Gustavo and Sheila were once married. They were happy too but then they both got so busy with so many clients that they never had time for each other. When they did, it was more fighting than anything else. So, they got divorced".

"Well, aren't I caught in an awkward situation?".

"Yeah, you'll get use to it".

"Of course". Sheila then appeared in the room again and approached Kayla.

"Okay, Kayla Oliver. You're beautiful, you know that?".

"Thanks?". Kayla was not sure whether she should feel complimented or.. etcetera.

"You're welcome. So, we're going to meet with the company's marketing team to find what kind of image we want you to portray. Then we'll discuss music and -".

"Excuse me, Ms. Stone?" Kayla started, confusion in her voice. She wasn't very sure how to address Sheila. Sheila gave her a brief nod and Kayla continued. "I happen to write my own music. Can I bring that in? I mean it's decent.. I guess". Sheila was debating with herself whether she really wanted Kayla to have her way. _She knows nothing about the industry or how competitive it is! But maybe if she uses her own material, she would stand out from all those auto-tuned wannabes. Well, it's worth a shot_, Sheila thought.

"Sure. That sounds great. I'll see you here tomorrow? 9am?". Sheila headed for the door, she needed to make a lot of calls.

"9am. Nice meeting you". Kayla waved as her manager was about to leave.

"You too, sweetheart. And you can call me Sheila". She gave Kayla a smile before heading out the door. Kayla left Gustavo's office and roamed around Rocque Records. She noticed a poster on the wall of four (super) cute/good looking boys. She noticed Kelly had just walked out of Gustavo's office, probably to go look for him.

"Hey Kelly?" Kayla called. She turned around and walked towards Kelly.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked.

"Who are these guys?". Kayla pointed to the poster.

"You don't know them?".

"Well, I've heard of 'em but I feel like I've met them before".

"Well, they're these extremely talented boys we found in Minnesota. Oh, the band is called Big Time Rush. They have been such a hit!".

"Yeah, I think I've heard their song on the radio a couple of times. Boyfriend, right?".

"Yeah! It's a great song. You cannot believe what Gustavo had to go through to write that song". Kayla let out a soft chuckle. Kayla just kept staring at them. Their expressions were so happy that it just made you want to smile when you looked at it. "They record here, y'know? Maybe you'll meet them someday". And with that Kelly left to go look for Gustavo.

"Yeah, maybe" Kayla muttered as she walked away from it and headed back to the Palm Woods.

_Back at the Palm Woods_

Kayla locked the door of her apartment and headed for her bedroom. She still hasn't unpacked so everything was still in her bags. She opened up all of them and searched for her swimsuits. She laid the out on her bed and picked one. She put in on and wore a white sundress to cover it. She grabbed a book, a towel, her sunglasses and some bottle of flavored water then she was out the door. She made her way to the famous Palm Woods pool where majority of the residence were relaxing at. She found an empty pool chair and sat down. She placed her water, towel and book on the little table next to the chair. She took a sip of her water before leaning back and enjoying the Californian sun. _I'd be so unevenly tan if I don't take off my dress but I don't want people to judge_, she thought. Kayla looked around and noticed that everyone else had their own thing going on. So, she got up and pulled her dress off.

James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall were heading for the pool after a long day at work. As they entered, there were already 4 empty chairs specially for them. They sat down in their own chair and relaxed. Across the pool, the boys all noticed as a girl they didn't recognized pull off her dress. They were all mesmerized by her. She was wearing a brown leopard print bikini with sunglasses covering her eyes. None of them could take their eyes off of her. "Somebody should totally go there and offer her some sun tan lotion or else she'd get burned" Logan said, half in a matter-of-fact way and half in a mesmerized way.

"Because she's so hot?" Carlos mused, completely dazed. Kendall couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. Jo wasn't here, so he can't possibly get caught. They all exchanged glances and rushed to the other side of the pool. They all blocked the sun which caused her to lift her sunglasses up and give them a look.

"Can I help you?" she said as she set her sunglasses down on the table beside her.

"No but we can help you!" Kendall said.

"Okay, how?".

"You see, the sun here is blazing. You'll get terribly burned if you don't put on any sun block or sun tan lotion but that's if you intend on tanning" Logan said, trying to sound cool and smart.

"So, we brought you some" James said as he passed her a bottle of sun tan lotion. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his face.

"Thanks. I can't believe I was going to tan without sun tan lotion. Ridiculous" Kayla laughed.

"You're pretty" Carlos said with a stupid grin on his face. Kayla looked at them and realized who they were.

"Oh my God, you're Big Time Rush!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah" Kendall said as he and the other boys exchanged looks. "Heard any of our stuff?".

"Yes! It's really awesome. It's totally not my taste but I love it" Kayla said as she stood up. "I'm Kayla, Kayla Oliver. I just moved here".

"From where?" James asked.

"From Arizona. Well, Phoenix, to be more specific".

"Cool" Logan smiled.

"I just can't believe I'm meeting you guys! This is so exciting". Kayla couldn't contain herself. They were all good looking, talented and super nice. Not to mention, sweet. Kayla had a smile on her face the whole time.

"Which apartment you staying at? Carlos asked.

"Uhm" Kayla started, she caught off guard. "2I".

"Hey, we live right next to you!" Kendall mused.

"Seriously? That's so cool!" she said.

"Do you want to have dinner at our place tonight? Kendall's mom is an awesome cook" James offered, his smile undeniably charming.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Great. We'll just knock on your door when dinner is ready" Logan smiled.

"Awesome". Kayla knew from that very moment that LA was going to be one hell of a ride.

**Hehehehe :) Hope you like it! Again, thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They're all much appreciated :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, thanks for the reviews/views and what not :D Hopefully, I will actually get reviews for this chapter. They are always appreciated so there is no harm in a little feedback ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do notion anything except for any OCs**

_At apartment 2J_

Kayla sat on one end of the table. Kendall and Logan on her left, next to each other, and James and Carlos on her right, also next to each other. "Thanks for having me" Kayla said for the 10th time that evening. She had already met Kendall's spunky little sister, Katie, and his oh-so-loving mother. She insisted on calling her Mama Knight but Kayla was going to call her Mrs. Knight for now.

"It's no big deal, honey! We love having people over" Mrs. Knight said with a broad smile. Kayla returned the smile then continued to eat her fish sticks. After having dinner and cleaning up, she hung around the living room area with the guys.

"This is one sweet crib" Kayla mused as she looked around. It was so much nicer than her plain apartment next door. "How'd you guys get all this stuff?".

"You see.. that's a funny story!" Kendall said. Then they all told her about how they tricked contractor into building 'the ultimate teen hangout' at their apartment rather than at Rocque Records and Gustavo let them keep everything.

"Maybe if you get Gustavo a hit, he'd do this for you too" Logan said. The others nodded in agreement. "Have you done anything yet?".

"I just met Gustavo today. My manager/publicist/agent is working on the papers. I just have to sign something tomorrow then I can start recording".

_2 weeks later_

The papers were settled and the last 2 weeks have been spent planning out Kayla's career. The topic that seems to be discussed the most was what kind of songs she was going to sing and her image. Gustavo insist that he writes the songs but Kayla doesn't want to sound like any other pop star. So now, Kayla was sitting at the Palm Woods Park with her notebook and guitar. She had got the tune and most of the words down but it didn't feel right. She sang it over and over but that didn't help her at all. "Hey" she heard a masculine voice say. She looked up and saw James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan.

"Hey" she smiled. She put her guitar down and covered her face with her hands. "This is song is driving me crazy".

"Why?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Don't you have anything else to record?" Logan asked.

"I do but I really want to do this song. The problem is I can't figure out the song".

"You know Jordin Sparks had that problem too" Kendall said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" Kayla replied sarcastically.

"You know who helped her?". Kayla looked at Kendall suspiciously.

"Big Time Rush" they all smiled. Kayla thought about it and nodded her head.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why not James sings the duet and the rest of us do backup, harmonies and what not" Kendall said. Kayla knew this was one of the things where she shouldn't ask why.

_3 days later_

"Ready?" Gustavo asked. James and Kayla nodded. The guys (and Kayla) had already recorded the backup vocals, so now it was just James and Kayla alone in the booth. The music began playing and they braced themselves for the duet that would start Kayla's career.

"_T__here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_ _Same old tired, lonely place_ _Walls of insincerity_ _Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_ _All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_" Kayla sang.

_"__Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_ _Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_ _The playful conversation starts_ _Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_ _All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_ _Oh Kayla I was so enchanted to meet you too_" James sang.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_" they both sang.

"_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_" Kayla sang.

"_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_ _I was enchanted to meet you_" they both sang.

"_The lingering question kept me up_ _2AM, who do you love?_ _I wondered till I'm wide awake_" Kayla sang.

"_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_ _I'd open up and you would say_" the both sang.

"_Hey it was enchanting to meet you_" Kayla sang.

"_Oh Kayla I was so enchanted to meet you too_" James sang. "_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_" they both sang.

"_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_" Kayla sang.

"_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_ _I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is flawless,_ _don't you let it go_" they both sang.

"_I'm wonderstruck, dancing 'round all alone_" Kayla sang.

"_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_ _I was enchanted to meet you_" they both sang.

"_This is me praying that this was the very first page_ _Not where the story line ends_" Kayla sang.

"_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_" they both sang.

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_" James sang.

"_I was enchanted to meet you too_" they sang together.

"_Please don't be in love with someone else_ _Please don't have somebody waiting on you_ _Please don't be in love with someone else_ _Please don't have somebody waiting on you_" Kayla sang. "_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_" they both sang.

"_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_" Kayla sang.

"_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_ _I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is flawless,_ _don't you let it go_" they both sang.

"_I'm wonderstruck, dancing 'round all alone_" Kayla sang.

"_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_ _I was enchanted to meet you_" they both sang. "_I was never in love with someone else_ _I never had somebody waiting on me_ _'Cause you were all of my dreams come true_ _And I just wish you knew_ _Kayla I was so in love with you_" James sang with Kayla harmonizing a bit. Kayla had felt something during the song. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt something as she stared at James. Kayla never admitted to herself that she might possibly have a crush on all of the Big Time Rush boys but there was something about James that made him stand out to her than all the rest. Something dangerous yet subtle. It felt like one of those moments where you know it's bad but you go ahead with it anyway. Kayla was snapped back to reality when she heard Gustavo's voice.

"Okay, that was.. good" he said begrudgingly. Sheila rolled her eyes and moved towards the mic.

"That was great, you guys" she smiled as Kelly gave them a thumbs up. Kayla and James exchanged smiles and got out of the recording booth.

"You were really good" Kayla smiled.

"Well, you were amazing". James then flashed her his million dollar smile. Kayla could feel her insides melting as she returned it with a goofy grin. They all headed back to the Palm Woods. And this was just the beginning.

**Hope you like it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support you guys! Much appreciated :D :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for any OCs**

_2 months later_

The process of becoming a singer is not short nor is it easy but Kayla knew that at the end of the day it will all be worth it. This was her dream. Nothing is going to stop her. "Kayla, I need you to be in the studio by 9am tomorrow okay?" Sheila said. Kayla nodded. She was absolutely exhausted, her throat was sore and her feet throbbed.

"Are the dance lessons necessary?" Kayla asked before taking a long swig of water.

"Yes, dear. We have to prepare you for anything". Kayla let out a loud groan and shook her head.

"This is literally killing me. Can I take the day off tomorrow? My throat.. just needs some rest".

"Sure but that would mean double effort on Thursday".

"Yeah, sure".

"Take care".

"Thanks". Kayla walked out of Rocque Records and hailed a cab. She got in and told the driver to head to the Palm Woods. While in the cab, she whipped out her phone and texted her sister.

_**My throat is in pain. Get me some medicine pleaaaaaaaaaaaase - Kayla**_

_**Okay, sis - Lilly**_

After Kayla got to the Palm Woods, she practically dragged myself out of the cab. When she entered the lobby, she was greeted by her favorite boys. "Hey Kayla!" they all chirped. They all looked so happy but she assumes they had to go through whatever she is going through.

"Wanna hang?" Carlos asked.

"I'd love to guys, really. But my body is so sore and I just feel like passing out, to be honest" Kayla said as she placed her hand on her forehead. Kendall and Logan gave her concerned looks.

"Now that you mention it, you have been looking very fatigued lately" Logan said matter-of-factly. The other guys nod in agreement.

"I could get my mom to give you some medicine. She's got like an entire pharmacy in our apartment" Kendall smiled.

"That would be so great! Thank you. You guys are the best" Kayla said as she gives them a smile. They all have a group hug and the boys give Kayla a look.

"I'll carry your bags for you" Carlos said as he takes the bags from Kayla.

"And I'll carry you" James smiled as he scooped Kayla into his arms, carrying her bridal style. Kayla was practically dying inside, having James carry her but she wasn't going to freak out. She wraps her arms around James neck as he carries her to the elevator. Carlos, Kendall and Logan are trailing behind them. When they reach the front of her apartment, Carlos gets out Kayla's key and unlocks the door. Carlos puts her things in the apartment and the guys say goodbye before heading back to their own apartment.

"You can put me down now" Kayla said sheepishly, trying to hide the fact that she's blushing. James shook his head, not wanting to put her down. He carries Kayla to her room where he places her down on her bed gently. As Kayla laid there, she looked up at James helplessly. He slowly lowers his body and places his mouth on hers. Almost as if he were Prince Charming and she was Sleeping Beauty. Kayla snaked her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. It went from gentle and soft to needy and aggressive. Soon, James was on top of her and Kayla had her hands on his shirt. James pulled away from their heated kiss. He shook his head.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he sat down in front of Kayla. She pushed herself up and crossed her legs, leaning against the headboard.

"Yeah" Kayla smiled as she nodded.

"Good". He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. "See ya later Kayla". He waved goodbye as he left her apartment. Kayla just sat on her bed, dumbfounded. _Holy shit, that felt amazing_, she thought.

_The next day_

"Day off too?" Kayla asked as she sat with the boys in the lobby. They nodded but they looked unhappy. "Why so down? It's a day off you guys!".

"We just have.. nothing to do" Kendall said helplessly. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's do something fun. Let's play spin the bottle!". The guys look at Kayla strangely but soon gave her a smile.

"I'll go get more people" Carlos said excitedly as he jumped up and ran to the pool. Soon they were all gathered in apartment 2J. The Jennifers, Jo, Camille and Stephanie were the only ones who agreed to come along. It was a good thing Mrs. Knight and Katie were away.

"Wait, there are more girls than guys" the blonde Jennifer said as we were about to start.

"So, we're out!" the brunette Jennifer said as they all walked out of the apartment.

"So, I guess it's just us" Kayla said with a shrug. They all exchanged glances and that's when Kayla had an idea. "Since there's four girls and four guys, let's make this more interesting".

"What do you have in mind?" Logan asked, half curious and half scared. Kayla gave them a sly grin.

"Let's play 7 minutes in heaven instead" Kayla said calmly as she looked at all of them innocently. "Who's going first?". Everyone looked at each other anxiously. "Okay, I'll go first". Kayla spun the bottle and it kept turning and turning then it finally landed on Carlos. Stephanie held her breath as everyone else went "oooooooooh". Kayla knew that Stephanie was really into Carlos and Carlos liked Stephanie too but you can't choose who you want when you spin the bottle. Kayla gave Carlos a sly but reassuring smile as she got up and help out her hand. He grabbed it and got up. They both headed for the closet with Kendall behind them. They locked the door and Kendall put a chair against the door so they can't get out. Logan started the timer on his phone.

"And your 7 minutes start now!" Logan shouted. For the first minute, they just stood there. Awkwardly facing one another. Carlos looked around the closet but never at Kayla. _Do no get horny, Carlos! YOU LIKE STEPHANIE_, Carlos thought to himself. Carlos always thought Kayla was the hottest girl at the Palm Woods. Not because she was really pretty but because she was not like everyone else. She was not your typical nice girl but she wasn't your typical bad girl either. She was definitely not stuck up like the Jennifers and she wasn't sweet and innocent like Jo. She was just different. From the day Carlos met her, he knew she was different. She was neither this nor that. She was.. well, Kayla. They continued to stand there awkwardly. Carlos gave her an awkward smile which she returned.

"It doesn't sound like anything is going on in there" Kayla heard Camille say.

"Wanna make sounds just so they think something is going on in here?" Kayla whispered. Carlos nodded. He didn't want to look like a complete loser for not doing anything. Kayla then let out a loud moan. Carlos tried not to laugh as he could hear the rest moving closer to the door to listen. _Pervs_, he thought. Kayla tried not to laugh too. She then started smacking her ass repeatedly while letting out another moan. Carlos then started banging against wall lightly. "Yes, Carlos! Yes!" she screamed. They made all sorts of sex noises while trying not to burst into laughter.

"You have 2 minutes left!" they heard Logan shout. Kayla ruffled up her and Carlos' hair to make it look like something did happen. She crumpled up their shirts a bit and made the strap of her tank top fall off one shoulder. After satisfied with how they look, Kayla placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. She placed a soft and lingering kiss on his lips. Carlos placed his hands on her hips as Kayla used her free hand to tug at his shirt. They pulled away and they both smiled. "Times up!" Logan shouted then they were released. When they got out, everybody looked shocked. They both smiled as everyone went back to sitting in the circle.

"And that, ladies and gents, is how you play 7 minutes in heaven" Kayla said as she winked at Carlos.

"I'll go next" Kendall grinned. He spun the bottle and it landed on Jo. Wooh, big surprise. Jo got up giddily and pulled Kendall towards the closet. They did the same thing to Kendall and Jo and Logan started the timer.

"You guys have 7 mintues from... now!" he said.

_10 minutes later_

"They're still in there" Stephanie said as she and Carlos sat by the kitchen counter with some drinks.

"I have a feeling they won't be coming out" Logan sighed. Even though he had told them that their time was up and removed the chair, they continued with.. whatever they were doing. Logan and Camille were doing a crossword puzzle and James and Kayla were just sitting on the couch. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and they all heard Jo's scream that was cut off. Logan and Camille rushed to the door and knocked.

"Everything alright in there?" Camille asked.

"Yeah" Kendall and Jo said together.

"This is honestly kinda awkward" Stephanie said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Tell me 'bout it" Carlos sighed.

"I can't believe we're sitting out here while Jo and Kendall are screwing each other's brains out in the closet" Kayla mused. James yawned as he stretched his arms and draped one over Kayla's shoulders.

"Does anyone want pizza?" James asked suddenly. There was a round of "yeah,sure"s and "why not?"s.

_20 minutes later_

After half an hour, Kendall and Jo finally emerged from the closet. "Hey guys" Kendall smiled. His hair was messy and his shirt wasn't buttoned. Jo just looked like she got into a cat fight.

"Who's next?" Jo asked.

"No one. We kinda stopped playing" Camille said.

"Yeah, we're waiting on pizza instead" Logan added.

"How long were we in there? It felt like a couple of minutes" Jo mused as she gazed into Kendall's eyes. Kendall cupped Jo's face and was about to lean in to kiss her but he was interrupted.

"Oh, get a room" Kayla scowled.

"Don't be hatin'" Jo said before she kissed Kendall.

"You know if you guys wanna continue what you were doing, please do it in the bedroom" Logan noted. Jo gave Kendall a sly smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his room.

"Hey Logan, if I were you, I would sleep on the couch tonight" Kayla noted as she looked at Logan. Logan nodded in agreement as he thought about all the dirty things Kendall and Jo could be doing in there. He shuddered because it freaked him out just thinking about it.

"Can you believe they were in there for half an hour? That must be some sort of record" Camille remarked. Everybody just nodded in agreement. Kayla didn't know why but she suddenly reached for James' hand. She placed her hand on his and he instinctively curved his fingers amd held it. She began to rub her thumb against his hand and palm, which James found extremely soothing. _I need a boyfriend...BADLY_, she thought.

"You okay?" James asked as he looked at Kayla. She nodded then the doorbell rang. Carlos jumped out of his seat and ran to the door to open it. When he did, he passed the pizza guy the exact change and slammed the door in his face. He opened the box and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Finally!" he exclaimed as we all began to gather around to square box. "I'm starving". Carlos had the honor of having the first slice. He then sat quietly as he enjoyed his pizza. They each got a slice and ate silently.

"Should we leave some for Jo and Kendall?" Carlos asked randomly. Then a door opened and Kendall headed for the kitchen. He grabbed the box and headed back for his room. "Well, that answers my question".

"Well, today was... interesting and thanks for inviting me but I've got to go" Camille said before she pecked Logan on the cheek. "See ya guys later". She waved goodbye and left.

"Yeah. I actually gotta go too. Thanks for the fun.. hang" Stephanie smiled before grabbing her things and leaving. Kayla just sat on the couch with James arm on her side.

"I would leave but then I'd feel bad" Kayla said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because you've got Kendall and Jo in a room, together with a bed in there, and it'd be really disturbing to hear.. sounds". The guys nodded and sighed.

"Well, what now?" Carlos asked. Then he had an idea. "Let's hit the pool!". Everybody else's eyes lit up as grin began to form on the faces. They all nodded and immediately left the apartment. They spent the rest of the day lounging by the pool. Avoiding apartment 2J at all cost (or at least while Kendall and Jo were there). Kayla sat at the edge of the pool, dipping her legs. She wanted to cool off but she didn't want to swim.

"Hey" James greeted as he sat beside her.

"Hey" she greeted back as she kicked her legs back and forth a little.

"So, uhm, you free Saturday?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?".

"I was just thinking, maybe you'd like to.. go out for a movie with me?". He sounded nervous. _Perfect_, he thought. James wasn't actually nervous at all but he knows for a fact that girls like it when guys are nervous. It shows guys get just as nervous as they do in these situations and when James does it, the girl would usually melt and say yes.

"Sure, I'd love to". Kayla sounded happy. A little _too _happy. _Finally! He asked me out! Oh yeaah uh huh. Mental happy dance.. mental happy dance_, she thought as she tried to fight the stupid grin on her face.

"Great. I know this little theater downtown that shows all these like old indie flicks. I don't know if you're into that stuff but no one really goes there so I thought it'd be a good place".

"That's awesome. I'm not major fan or anything but it would be really cool".

"Awesome".

**YAAAAAAAAAY! James finally asked her out :) :) Once again, thanks for the support! Reviews/favorites/alerts/etc are much appreciated :D**


End file.
